


A Time to Rest

by dragonwings948



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Character Death, Friendship, Hopeful Ending, I'm sorry okay, Male-Female Friendship, Memories, Reunions, Sad, Sad Ending, You might cry, i know i did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwings948/pseuds/dragonwings948
Summary: Trapped all alone in a terrible prison, Leela knows that her time to die has come. But what she doesn't expect is the appearance of an old and dear friend in her final hour.
Relationships: The Doctor & Leela (Doctor Who), Twelfth Doctor & Leela
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	A Time to Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Okay PLEASE don't kill me, I wouldn't have written this if Big Finish hadn't already written Leela's death. When I heard that Leela died all alone in the Z'nai prison in The Time Vampire I went NOPE! So this is still technically sort of canon compliant with that...but it helps my feelings a bit more...
> 
> Really, I like to believe that all of that happened in an alternate universe and Leela is alive and well somewhere hanging with Romana probably. This fic was just something I had to get out of me. 
> 
> Also, I have a thing about Twelve meeting past companions. He's just the best Doctor for that, somehow.

It was dark. 

Leela struggled to breathe, wondering every moment if her next intake of air would be her last. 

She was the last one. The rest of the prisoners had died; some from the wounds that been inflicted on them from torture, and some from malnourishment. Leela had tried to comfort them as best she could. She’d closed their eyes and buried them. 

Now she sat against the wall, too frail to move, thinking back on her life. It had been good. Heartbreaking. Fulfilling. Painful. 

A tear slipped down her cheek. Just because she wasn’t afraid of death it didn’t mean she couldn’t mourn what she would miss in this world. 

“Hello?” 

Leela’s heart skipped a beat. All at once her instincts kicked in and her sharp senses didn’t miss anything: the rough voice, the treading of heavy boots, the faintest touch of a beam of light entering the chamber. 

Taking in a precious drought of air, Leela called, “Who are you? You do not sound like one of the Z’nai.” 

As the footsteps grew closer, the light became stronger. “I’m not. I came to stop them when I heard about what was happening here; too late, by the looks of it.” The sadness of ages was in his voice, and Leela softened her tone. He didn’t sound like an enemy.

“I did what I could, but they all died,” Leela said. “I am the last prisoner.” 

The stranger was visible now, picking his way across the chamber. With some effort, Leela raised a hand to shield her eyes from the light (coming from a torch, she realised) so that she could get a better look. It was in vain; the man was still cast in shadow. 

“What happened to the Z’nai?” He was only a few feet away now. 

Leela straightened. “I killed them. I gave them a choice, and when they would not listen I infected them with a virus.” 

The stranger crouched down in front of her, shining the light to the side of her face. Leela thought she heard him gasp softly, but she couldn’t see his expression. 

“Leela,” he breathed. He reached a hand toward her and Leela slapped it away. 

“Tell me how you know me, stranger.”

A breathy laugh came from the man. He lowered the torch and directed its beam upwards to illuminate his lined face. A wide smile tugged at his lips and his blue eyes shone with energy. 

“Leela, it’s me.” The rough voice somehow became so soft. “I’m the Doctor.” 

At that moment, Leela was fairly certain that she was already dead. Either that, or her mind was so old and weak that it was playing tricks on her. 

So she sighed, the breath rattling in her lungs. “Then it really is the end.” 

“Oh, no.” The man reached toward her, and this time Leela didn’t object. Either he was a figment of her mind, or she was dead anyway. He hefted her into his arms with a little effort, the handle of the torch digging into her back as he held it to illuminate the way ahead. 

Leela could guess what was happening. “Are you the one to carry me to the afterlife?” 

The man stood with a grunt. “You’re not dead yet, savage.” 

More than anything, it was that playful name that sucked Leela back to reality. She looked up into his face, having a better vantage point this time, and observed how weary it was, but still so kind. His expression was set in determination as he carried her through the terrible prison the Z’nai had built.

She had no way to be sure it was really the Doctor, and yet there was something in the way he looked and spoke that made her trust him. Besides, who else would call her ‘savage’ so dearly?

”You are old,” she told him. 

“So are you,” he countered with the ghost of a smile. 

Leela sighed, slumping into his arms. “Gallifrey is gone; my life cannot be prolonged anymore.” 

The Doctor’s steps paused for a moment, and then resumed. “It’s not as gone as you think.” 

Leela studied his face at the utterance of the cryptic answer that was so typical of him. “What do you mean?” 

“I saved Gallifrey.” He flashed her a brief, small smile. “But it’s in its own pocket universe now; that’s why you’ve continued to age.” 

Leela let it sink in. Gallifrey, still standing? So many thoughts ran through her head. She wanted to know how, but there was so little time. “Tell me, Doctor. Does Romana live?” 

The Doctor stopped short. 

Leela sighed. “You do not know,” she answered for him. 

“The last time I was on Gallifrey...well, I didn’t exactly leave on good terms. Everything happened too quickly for me to check up on everyone.” He lifted his head, his eyes roaming around the desolate place as he resumed pace.“How long have you been here?” 

Leela looked away from him and focused on the path ahead. “It does not matter.” 

“Yes it does.” The muscles in his jaw tightened. Fire flashed in his eyes. “I know what happened here: unspeakable torture.” His fingers dug into her skin where he held her. “If I’d had any idea— If I’d known you were here—”

“Please, do not be angry. You’re here now. That is what matters.” She looked up at him and tried to smile. 

In return, his steely eyes softened. “I’m sorry.”

”You have no need to be.” 

They turned a corner and Leela grinned at the sight of a blue police box, standing resolute in the midst of the desolate prison. She breathed a shaky laugh. “I never thought I would see the TARDIS again.” 

The Doctor opened the doors and stepped inside a TARDIS console room that was like a stranger to Leela. It was much darker, but bigger, and yet...cluttered. There wasn’t enough empty space. 

“I do not like it,” she muttered. The sight began to swim before her eyes and she blinked rapidly, suddenly feeling very tired. 

The Doctor rounded the console and set her in a chair. Now that there was decent lighting Leela had a better chance to study his bushy eyebrows and wild grey hair. 

“Where are you taking me?”

”Gallifrey. They should be able to fix what’s happened to you; it might be a bit dangerous, seeing that the High Council doesn’t really like me right now—”

“Doctor.” Leela focused her gaze on him as much as she could. “I defeated the Z’nai. I have lived a long life, longer than any of my people. I am ready to die in peace.” 

The mighty brows of the Doctor furrowed, as if he couldn’t comprehend her words. “The time lords can save you, Leela.” 

Leela barely had breath to chuckle. “The time lords can do many things, Doctor, but even they can only cheat death to a certain degree. I do not think they can help me.” 

“We have to try.” 

Leela sighed, trying to convey the depth of her determination in her expression as she stared into his eyes. “Doctor, if you are still my friend, take me somewhere there is grass, and wind, and wild country. Let me die somewhere I belong.” 

He swallowed hard, looked into her eyes for a long moment, and then went to the TARDIS console. The engines started up and Leela smiled at the noise. When they landed, the Doctor took Leela gently in his arms again and carried her out the TARDIS doors. She half-expected to see Gallifrey, but instead she inhaled the scent of earth, animals, and fresh open air. 

“How’s this?” the Doctor asked. 

“Perfect,” Leela said as she took it in. 

He set her against the trunk of a sturdy tree and sat next to her. They sat in silence for a moment as Leela gazed at the rolling fields, painted in rainbow hues from a setting sun. 

“It is beautiful,” Leela said reverently. 

The Doctor pressed his lips together, avoiding her gaze as he replied, “Yes.” 

She reached out and set her hand on his. “Leave me here, Doctor. You do not need to stay.” 

The Doctor cleared his throat before speaking, his eyes glued to the sights ahead. “I‘ll watch over you until the sun rises.” A warm, sad smile twitched at his lips and he met her gaze for a moment. 

“Just like my tribe did for our elders,” Leela recalled with a smile. She was moved beyond words at the simple but profound gesture.

The Doctor sighed, and seemed to look into her very soul when he faced her. “Leela of the Sevateem, you’ve fought well. Now you can rest.” His eyes shone with tears and an old, ancient melancholy. “I’ll make sure your spirit is kept safe through the night.” 

Leela thought of how she had watched over her own mother’s body, so long ago. She had no doubt the Doctor would keep his word now. 

“Doctor?” 

He looked at her, and for a moment Leela could see  _ her  _ Doctor smiling out of his eyes, with his silly grin and ridiculous scarf. 

Leela smiled. “Thank you.” 

And she closed her eyes.


End file.
